


Teleporting to your heart

by sepicyin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Are they soulmates?, Birthday Party, Bottom Oh Sehun, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Healing, I miss exo, I miss sekai, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Superpowers, Teleportation, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepicyin/pseuds/sepicyin
Summary: When Jongin learns he can teleport, he is beyond excited. He doesn't know yet that he can only teleport to where his heart wants him the most. Every time he teleports, he ends up at the same place, Sehun is. That'd be fine if he didn't hate the guy so much.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83
Collections: Sekai's Grace





	Teleporting to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Jongin!

The universe had its own mechanism of working. It was not black and white; it was the eventual outcome of mixing decillion varieties and shadows of colors. And so, every individual on the face of this planet was different; none of them shared the same genetics, except for identical twins.

Few hundred years ago, appeared the first generation, who was gifted with special superhuman abilities in their DNA. Initially, people thought that it might be due to genetic mutation. However, these superpowers didn’t subject to laws of inheritance; indicating that they weren’t necessarily inherited.

That led to having only 10% of the population with these superpowers: some might have a real powerful one with a chief control over it while the others had a faint or a dull-normal amount of it. And, sometimes they had no control over it.

These were the only fruit of centuries of lab work. The scientists had been working on these cases since the very first appearance, and yet their experiments and researches weren’t quite fruitful, comparing to the amount of time and money they spent on them.

A year ago, at the age of twenty, Jongin experienced the prime taste of his special power. It was a significantly eventual event; one day in the middle of the night when he was getting ready for bed, dressed in his pajamas, he all of sudden found himself in front of a labeled door with a huge red ‘94’ written on it.  
He looked around himself and realized he was in front of a flat door. He knitted his eyebrows dumbfound and walked back to his room, hugging his arms around his body, poorly attempting to shield his body from the chilly weather.

It didn’t take him much time to figure it out. He had a superpower, and he subconsciously teleported to the person he didn’t fancy seeing his handsome face –so far, so arrogant- nor hearing his name –out of all people-.

The truth was he never thought he would obtain a special teleportation power one day since none of his parents and sisters had any, but the fact that he can teleport didn’t change anything about his lifestyle nor added any to it since his power was quite dull, which consumed a huge amount of his energy, causing him to feel tired and nausea for a while.

Also, he had no control over it. He didn’t want to end up in an undesirable situation, in a rural area or worse in front of a moving car.

Moreover, the doctor he consulted wasn’t that helpful for his case, and since only a person in his small circle had a superhuman power was Yixing, whose ability was healing. He asked for his advice; however, it wasn’t useful to him neither, probably since the two superpowers had nothing in common. He decided to leave it be, especially since it appeared unexpectedly so he wasn’t too hung on it.

He was afraid of teleportation to this person again more than ending up in a rural area or in front of a moving car that he started meditating to clear his mind and lower his stress level.

Jongin opened his yoga mat beside his bed, after setting a time limit just as the instructor in this _‘meditation for beginners’_ video advised, thus he loosely cross-legged took a place on it.

He closed his eyes and started to focus on his breath. In and out. Then slowly the quiet music he played in the background began to be replaced with the voice of his calm steady breathing.

“Mmmh”  
“Oh”  
“A-ah”

The cloud of his regular breathing was interrupted by a rain of continuously agitated sound of moans. And here, Jongin’s first attempt to meditate got cut short by that unheavenly, still heavenly sound.

He mentally cursed the thin walls of his dorm room. He, by no means in the world, needed to listen to his neighbors having sex or jerking off to porn movies.

Sighing, he slowly opened his eyes and started to stand up to head for the next door. Only then he became conscious of the complete darkness surrounding him. He didn’t recall switching the lights off. Did he teleport elsewhere again? But he didn’t remember wanting to go somewhere. Did it happen unconsciously again?

Besides, the voice was coming from someplace in the room, not from the next door.

He blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness encircling him. At the same time, he walked in baby steps, in an attempt to find any source of light.

“Jongin,” he halted in his steps when he heard someone moaning his name before the blank silence, minus the unsteady breathing from somewhere in the room wrapped the room once again. Was his imagination playing tricks on him? No, he, for sure, heard his name. He thought.

Also, the voice was one with whom he was familiar. One he had heard daily but couldn’t point his finger to who.  
“Who is here?” He decided to call whoever in the room. He needed to know where he was.

The shaking breathing in the room hitched for a moment and replaced with a slight movement sound around before a small light came into life from the bedside lamp.

“Who are you?” Came a small voice laced with fear, that seemed the other figure in the room tried to cover with fake courage, but his voice betrayed him, and instead of that, it came quavering and unsure.

Jongin’s eyes widened double their size as if that was any possible when they landed on the person sprayed on the bed.

Grey sweatpants around his legs.

Hands-on his hardened dick.

And an incredibly handsome face belonged to no one other than his classmate since high school and enemy, Oh Sehun!

“Jongin!” Sehun’s voice came unsure because there was no way Kim Jongin was in his room right now. Jongin didn’t answer his call. There was no possibility he was going to answer him when his widened eyes had glued to his _joystick_.

Realizing where the other was looking, he hurriedly pulled his sweatpants back up and with a _hardness_ , moved to where the light stroked Jongin was standing.

“I can’t understand how you are here.”

“Were you jerking off to me?” Jongin fired with an unwanted question.

“I was not!” Sehun fast denied.

“I heard you, saying my name!” Eyes still focused on Sehun’s now covered member.  
Jongin grabbed Sehun’s chin hard with his right hand, and with his other hand, he flipped their positions, positing himself behind Sehun so instead of facing each other, they both then were facing the full-length mirror leaning against the wall.

“Does that sound like a no to you?” he moved his left hand from Sehun’s arm to forcefully grab his hard, earning a high-pitched moan from the man in front of him.

For a second, Jongin looked scandalized, but he managed to mask it with a smug smirk.

He dared to move his hand from Sehun’s hard to his waistband and manage the skin under his white shirt, receiving a whine from him that soon after replaced with hitched breathing when Jongin’s hand moved below the waistband.

“J-Jongin” Sehun mouthed his name.

“Look at yourself, Sehun,” Jongin said instead, keeping his eyes on Sehun’s face through the full-length mirror.

Finally, Sehun mastered the courage to take a look. His eyes half-closed, lips opened, and a fine line of drool connecting them to that one hand which was cupping his chin. It gave him a ruined look.

As for the hand owner, when Sehun lifted his eyes more, a grin adorned Jongin’s face, and his tongue darted out to give his earlobe a kittenish lick.

He kept eye contact with Sehun through the mirror, and Sehun didn’t dare to break it. What if Jongin disappeared? What if he woke up? It was a dream, was it not? He dared not ask.

He moaned, “Jongin.”

“Sehun,” Jongin breathed in his ear, making the other male shiver.  
It only made Jongin smugger and just rubbed his hips against the one in front of him’s ass, as his hand was wandering a little below his waistband.

Jongin could feel the hotness that Sehun’s skin radiated under his fingertips. He could feel the soft tickle of Sehun’s messy hair on his face. He could breathe his milky fragrance in. He liked this feeling, this smell.

It was hot. He was getting more turned on as if this heat was being shot straight to his dick.

He reached into his sweatpants to be surprised with no boxers under them. That was why his hard-on was pretty visible. The grey sweatpants were doing absolutely nothing to hide it, leaving Jongin’s wild imagination on fire.

Once, his hand came in contact with Sehun’s incredibly? Sensitive member, Sehun shivered.

“What are you doing?”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.”

“Good, I don’t want to, either.” Then, he continued to touch him, fingers slim and smooth.

Jongin removed his hand from Sehun’s chin to place it on his hips. As if the hand on his chin was the only threat connecting his head to his whole body, once it disappeared, Sehun’s head fell on Jongin’s shoulder.

He could sense Jongin’s breathing on his cheek and neck. He could feel his lips ghosting over his neck.

Sehun felt incredibly alive. Every ending on his nerves was impossibly sensitive and on alert. His whole body was shaking, his legs were giving in, and if it was not for Jongin’s body supporting him, he would have been on the floor.  
Jongin twisted his fingers deftly just so, around his member’s head, “You are so beautiful like that, Sehun.” He can feel how heavy and thick it was against his hand palm.

Sehun moaned softly at the praise, and his ass back-forwarded against Jongin hard, rocking on it.

Jongin twisted his fingers skillfully. He could feel that Sehun was going to come, his eyes were watching, intently, Sehun’s face through the mirror.

With one last stroke, Sehun came all over his hand, shuddering and moaning his name.

He moved his head to kiss Jongin, but only then Jongin’s eyes widened as the realization of what he had just done drowned on him.

He disappeared, with a hard-on and his _enemy_ ’s hot cum on his hand.

Without support, Sehun fell on the floor, left behind his room, and tears threatening to fall down his ruined face.

_‘Save me a place. I’m running late.’_

Jongin typed before hitting send to Beakhyun. He didn’t wait for the other to read or reply to his message and turned to his closet to put whatever clean shirt on.

He didn’t know how he was late. Maybe because he couldn’t sleep nor rest because of a certain someone and thoughts, the universe must hate him now. Honestly, when he first awakened his superpower, he was happy, thinking that the world must be working in his favor, even if he didn’t act on it, but after last night’s accident, he was not sure anymore.

God had favorites, and Jongin didn’t think he was one of them. Not anymore.  
He entered the lecture hall, sighing contently that the professor hadn’t arrived yet. He didn’t want this old man to be the cause of his headache in the early morning.

He scanned with his eyes the hundred-something familiar and unfamiliar faces in the lecture theatre for platinum blonde hair.

“Jongin, here!” He heard his friend shouting his name, earning him quite looks from his classmates before his eyes landed on overly-energetic Baekhyun, waving and grinning at him as if he didn’t see him just yesterday.

Oh shit.

Why was the chair between Beakhyun and the reason for his restless night unoccupied?

He started making his way to where his friend was.

“No need to thank me for saving a place. Lunch is on you,” Baekhyun informed him when he was in front of him.

Usually, he would thank Beakhyun and buy him lunch as well. He had no problem with this since that finding a place to sit down in this class was such a mission, but saving him a seat next to Sehun wasn’t appreciate, not in a single bit, not today. Ask him about the disadvantages of sharing the same friend circle.

He sat in the _saved seat_ , and as usual, Sehun didn’t acknowledge him. He elbowed Beakyun, “Switch seat with.”

The other ignored him.

“Beakyun”

He kicked his leg under the table, yet Beakyun didn’t answer him.

“Byun Baekhyun!”  
“No,” He yelled, annoyed, which got him few irritated looks from the students in front of them, “I’m talking business with Minseok.”

Only then, Jongin noticed his other friend, “Hi, Jongin,” Minseok flashed him his angelic smile.

“Baekhyun, I’m buying dinner too!” Too bad he didn’t hear the other’s reply to his offer as the old lecturer entered the hall, silencing them and preventing any possible movement of switching seats.

It was going to be a hell of two hours class.

Goodbye, concentration.

Welcome, unwanted thoughts.

Fuck you, Byun Baekhyun, and fuck your little parliament discussion with Minseok.

Baekhyun nudged him and passed him a note, ending his fake concentrating.

 _“why is the straight-A student Jongin late? Finally, trying to aestheticize your grades with your non-heterosexuality, huh?”_ Along with smug faces, he drew.

Jongin gave Beakyun, who was trying to hide his laugh at his lame joke.

_‘I woke up late.’_

_‘Studying?’_

Jongin glimpsed in Sehun, who looked unfazed and working on taking notes, ’s direction before heaving a sigh and shaking his head to Beakyun.

 _‘What’s wrong?’_  
Jongin decided to ignore him and continue pretending instead. However, Beakyun, being the master of faking being attentive in class, saw effortlessly through his action.

He poked him a few times, but Jongin kept ignoring him because what could he tell him? _I spent the night thinking about the other boy next to me?_

Being quite the persistent type, Baekhyun shoved him a little harder than intended, causing his hand to knock against Sehun’s. It was barely harder than a brush, yet Sehun moved his hand as fast as being burned by fire. Jongin noticed.

“Sorry,” He murmured, and if Sehun heard him, he chose not to reply.

Since that eventful night in Sehun’s flat, Jongin didn’t witness anything out of the ordinary. On the contrary, he managed to teleport to wherever he wanted. He managed to have full control over his superpower, and if it weren’t for the fatigue he felt every time he used it, he would have teleported everywhere, saving his legs the pain and his strapped wallet the money.

He had tried to connect the dots. There must be some kind of explanation for him losing control out of the blue. However, no matter how much he thought of the reasons, he couldn’t point his finger at them.

The only common factor in his equation was Oh Sehun.

His legs were kissing the concrete under goodbye. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins. The cold fresh air was filling his lungs, making him feel alive, fueling him to quicken his pace and sprint forward.  
Jongin thought it was a good idea to go for a run around the campus. He could feel the burning of his leg muscles. He could feel the breeze, blowing the sweat on his face and hair. He could hear the pounding of his heart over the full-busted music in his earphones, but the clickety-clack sound of his thoughts was much louder.

_Sehun, Sehun, Sehun, Sehun_

_Sehun, Sehun, Sehun_

_Sehun, Sehun_

_Sehun_

He ‘ah’ed in frustration before he lost his footing, he fell on the hard ground. His face was burning, save the drops of sweat. He breathed in short gasps. He tore his headphones from his ears and sprawled on the concrete before disappearing completely, leaving behind a torn apart headphones.

_This is going to be the death of me, I swear._ He thoughts angrily then started to pay attention to his surroundings.

It was someplace around the campus. It wasn’t a pedestrian place; one that wouldn’t catch your eyes even if you walked in it every day.

He began making his way home when he heard a few shouting voices body slaps coming from an alleyway. He paused and turned around to find out what was going on.

The dim light that oozed through the narrow path, giving away the shadows of turned backs.

“What’s going on?” He mastered his courage.

The handful of people stopped whatever they were doing and turned to the source of the voice. Only then, he realized there was a familiar face hidden behind these backs.  
 _Oh, no shit, and here I wondered._ Jongin didn’t know if he should laugh or cry, to be honest.

“None of your fucking business. Be on your way!” One of them threatened while making his way to Jongin along with another.

“Let him go!” He gritted his teeth and stood his ground. _Look how I became a freaking hero because of you, Oh Sehun._ Jongin was ready to land his first punch.

“Leave him alone. He has nothing to do with that.” Sehun yelled. Eyes were flashing with anger.

“Trying to protect your friend, huh? Boyfriend?” One of the two, holding Sehun in place, snickered.

“I don’t know him!” Replied Sehun back.

“Boyfriends or not, it’s none of your shitty business. I said, let him go!” Jongin shouted the last part as he landed a punch on the one in front of him.

As Sehun took the punch, a sign of no turning back, he gave a swift kick to the person on his left in the temple, making him lose his grip on his arm, and quickly followed it with a knee on his stomach, which made him lose balance and retreat before falling on the dirty ground.

Sehun stole a brief look at Jongin, who pulled his opponent’s arm towards him and started to land quick punches on his face before moving to the person on his right.

The man, on his right, grabbed a piece of wood from the garbage against the wall while Sehun was fighting with the other. He intended to break it on Sehun’s back, but Sehun reacted faster and raised his leg, and the board broke on his leg instead.

The police sirens halted the fight for a moment before the fighting gangsters started to support their fellow members to stand up from the ground and started to run away, putting an end to the fight.  
“Are you okay?” Jongin asked, genuinely worried, and stretched his hand out to Sehun to help him stand up while wiping the blood on his lips.

“Why did you interfere?” Sehun eyed the bruises on his face, and as usual, Sehun ignored his question with another.

“Excuse me! I just helped you out!” Jongin couldn’t believe the person in front of him.

Sehun ignored the offered hand and supported himself to stand up with a palm on the ground, “I didn’t ask you to! You made it worse.”

He started to walk away then with a limping leg, leaving the shocked Jongin behind him.

 _Asshole,_ Jongin sighed.

“What happened?” Chanyeol’s eyes widened as soon as his eyes landed on his injured and shaking friend in a running short.

“It’s because of that asshole,” And Chanyeol was no genius, but he, of course, knew that asshole equaled his other friend.

“What’s wrong with you?” Yixing was astonished when he saw Sehun at his door, looking out of breath.

“I got ganged up on, along with your moron of a friend,” Yixing ushered him to get in. _It seemed it would be a long night._

The two males became more and more dumbfounded the more their friends told them what happened with them tonight.  
“So, what’s going on with you and Sehun?”

“How do you know that there is something on?” Jongin acted cluelessly.

Chanyeol gave him _‘I know there is unusually on'_ look. “Baekhyun told me about that day at the lecture hall, and from what you just told me, I can put two and two together.”

“I need a beer,” Jongin told him before starting to spill the beans, leaving the _unnecessary details_ out for Chanyeol, who indeed needed more than one can of beer.

“So, he teleported to your room while you… Uhm… You know?” Yixing moved his hand while speaking before attending to Sehun’s wound again. Being a medical student and having a healing superpower was helpful in situations like that.

“Yes,” Sehun huffed.

“And you let him… You know?” Sehun felt as if he was talking to a child.

“For fuck’s sake, Yixing, yes, I let him jerk me off,” He grabbed his hair in frustration before mumbling in a tiny voice, “You know that I like him.”

“Jongin, do you know how teleporting works?” Chanyeol asked.

“Of course, I know,” Jongin rolled his eyes.

“I don’t mean the technique,” Chanyeol exhaled heavily, “Listen, I have a cousin, who can summon objects. It’s in the same category as yours.”

Chanyeol took a sip from his second can, “He can teleport things his heart desperately wants. The mind can trick, but not the heart. It always knows what you truly desire.”

Jongin’s mouth was slight, opened when Chanyeol finished talking. _What your heart truly desires._

“Okay, let’s sum it up,” Yixing closed his first aid kit, “The two times you witnessed Jongin teleporting to you were when you were thinking of him, whether it’s because of lust, desire, or danger.”

“I guess.”

“Tell me again, why do you and Sehun hate each other that much? Or that is what we thought,” Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“Old story, in high school, I dated that girl for a while to discover she was double-timing. Of course, the other guy was Sehun,” He cracked the beer can between his hand before lazily throwing it into the rubbish bin, “At first, I thought he knew about my relationship with her, but turned out he was naïve, and knew nothing of it, whatsoever.”

“So, what’s the problem then? Didn’t you clear things up with him?” Chanyeol yawned softly.

“I didn’t, and maybe that’s why we ended up this way.”

_Yeol created a group “Surprise!!”_

_Yeol added Baekhyun, Minseok, Yixing, Junmyeon, Jongdae, Kyungsoo_

_Yeol added you_

_Yeol deleted Junmyeon_

_Yeol: Oh shit!_

_Yeol: Hey, Jongin!_

_Yeol added Sehole_

_Baekhyun: Wussup?_

_Yeol: Hi, Sehun!_

_Baekhyun: Why r u guys leaving us on read???_

_Minseok: Doesn’t matter, Baek, as long as they r reading it._

_Kyungsoo: Just spill it, Byun._

The buzz of his mobile was what woke Jongin up at 8 a.m. He rolled over and reached out to check his phone, then put it on silent so he could catch-up more few hours of sleep.

_'WTF! It’s fucking 8 a.m. on the weekend!!'_

He sent to the group chat before putting his mobile phone on silent mode and continued sleeping.

_Jongdae: Aw don’t we love this early morning lousy mouth. Along with drooling mouth emotion._

_Yeol: Morning to u too, Jongin!_

_Minseok: Back to business plz!_

_Baekhyun: Fine fine!! We r making a surprise party for Junmyeon’s B-Day next weekend._

_Yeol: Clear ur already empty schedule!!_

_Minseok: We are going to my parents’ forest cottage._

_Baekhyun: Bringing extra alcohol is much appreciated._

_Kyungsoo: Okay, now, kindly stfu. I’m going back to sleep._

Jongin checked the group chat when he woke up after a couple of hours before leaving it. It’s going to be a fun weekend, he smiled then he headed to his bathroom.

_The Trip day_

Jongin woke up later than usual since he wanted to rest well to be in the mood for parting tonight.

He started to pack his stuff up in his backpack while calling Chanyeol to inform him he was riding with him, “Hello!” Came Chanyeol’s sleepy voice from the other end.

“Hi, Chanyeol, are still sleeping?” Chanyeol replied with a humming.

“Sorry, what time are you leaving? Do have space in the car for me?” Jongin didn’t want to keep the other longer on the phone for the sake of a safe drive.

“Jongin, I left yesterday after class with Baekhyun and Yixing,” Chanyeol was a little awake right now.

“What’s about the others?”

“They must be on their way now.”

“What’s the actual hell, Chanyeol? How am I supposed to go then?” His patience was wearing thin.

“Well, if you checked the group chat, you would have known,” Chanyeol sneered at him, knowing that the other left the group chat.

“Chanyeol!”

“Fine. Sehun is leaving in an hour. Call him.”

“What the fu-”

“I love you, too, Jongin. Bye.” He ended the call.

God indeed had favorites, and Jongin can bet now that he wasn’t one of them. The humiliation he was feeling right at this moment confirmed that.  
He had to call Sehun, as Chanyeol suggested without consideration of the embarrassment he had to endure when he called Sehun, nor the awkwardness he was sensing currently between him and the man, sitting beside him, silently driving the car. He didn’t know how to survive this 3-hour long ride.

I need a new best friend. he rested his head against the car seat.

“Can I turn on the radio?” He asked after a good while as he couldn’t take the dead silence anymore. Sehun didn’t lift his eyes from the road and slowly nodded his head.

The radio played a new R&B and trap song Jongin never listened to before. It had a pleasant melody.

He turned the volume up.

Can't remember anything before ya'

When I open my eyes, it's different now

It became a different world

You've trapped me

You, who took everything away

After good two hours of radio songs, they suddenly heard ‘rur rur’ sound, like a grumpy cat coming from the car before the halt.

“What’s wrong?”

Sehun looked at him, “I’ll check.” Then opened the car door.

Jongin could see him opened the hood, checking it for a good minute before closing it, and turned to examine the rear.

“So?” Jongin got off the car to stretch his legs out a little.

“I think it’s a battery problem.” Sehun busied himself with the car.

“So?”

Shun huffed a little, “So we call the others to pick us up, we can’t use it no more.”

Jongin took a look at the desolated road that led to the forest where Minseok’s cottage was located while Sehun was trying to reach any of their friends.

“No signal. You, try.” Sehun turned to him

“Me, neither.”

Just wonderful.

They both put their phones on the top of the car roof for signal reception, and maybe someone finally noticed their delay and called them.

Jongin sat on the hood while Sehun leaned back against the other side of the car.

“We are stuck here till someone saves us, huh?” Jongin, miserably-shy, tried to lighten up the mood.

“I guess.” Sehun smiled a little.

Sehun went to open the back door of the car then fumbled a little with his bag before returning to his previous place, with a bag of chips in his hand.

He opened the bag and offered it to Jongin, “Want some?”

“Uh, yeah. Thanks!” He answered, taking a handful of chips.

He was feeling shy around Sehun. At first, he thought what he was feeling was awkwardness around the other because they weren’t on good terms, but no, it’s not that; he, per contra, other than shyness, was at ease. His heart was content, although he didn’t like to admit that.

He looked at Sehun, who was munching on the chips in his hand.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin broke the silence, that arose again between them. Sehun wanted to ask him what he was apologizing for, but the abrupt ringing of the phone stopped him.

He reached for the cellphone on the roof to answer.

“Chanyeol.”

“Sehun, Where are you?” Came his friend’s worried voice.

“The car. It’s bro-”

Chanyeol’s voice came in choppy waves before disappearing.

“Hello! Chanyeol!” The call ended.

Sehun looked at Jongin.

“I think we should start walking since no one is coming,” Jongin suggested, taking notice of the darkness that started to fall around them.

Sighing, Sehun reached for his bag and jacket from the car as Jongin reached for his too.

Sehun locked the car afterward and started walking alongside Jongin.

The two continued onwards through the forest. Just then, came to a fork in the road, Jongin went straight for the left. Sehun paused in his steps and didn’t follow. Realizing that the other was no longer following on his tail, He stopped and looked back.

“What is it?” He huffed.

“You have never been to this forest before, have you?”

“Naturally, not alone. Minseok let the way before.” Jongin replied to him, annoyed with his little interrogation.  
“Then, how come you are so sure we should head left?” He sat down, leaning his back against the trunk of a huge tree, “Plus, I’m already tired of all the walking. I will walk no more, either, you are certain where we are heading, or I won’t move from this spot.”

Sehun was right. They couldn’t keep aimlessly walking. It has been an hour since they started walking. It was going to completely dark soon. Jongin himself was tired, as well.

He sighed and sat down next to Sehun.

“Can’t you use your superpower?” Sehun asked.

“For your information, it consumes a big amount of my power. also, I don’t have full control over it.”

“I figured,” Jongin knew he meant the couple of times he teleported to him. “I’ll take care of you if anything happened.” He added.

Although Jongin didn’t want to use his power, he was aware of their situation. No one was coming for them, and they couldn’t spend the night in the forest.

He gave the idea some thoughts, but there was still one huge problem stopping him nonetheless.

“I can’t teleport both of us! Well, not unless we are one.”

Suddenly, Sehun grabbed the back of his head, connecting their lips before disconnecting them again, leaving Jongin speechless.

“Will that do?”

“Uh-huh.”

“good”

Sehun yanked Jongin to him again by his neck and covered his mouth with his. It was a slow wandering kiss, as though Jongin’s lips were a new territory he was scouting before marking it as his.

Sehun’s eyes were still open as well as Jongin’s. He could see the scenery changing around them; the trees, the grass, and the wood mixed like a kaleidoscope in green, brown, and blue painted on a blank canvas with silver butterflies dancing and spanning around them like a light blanket covering their bodies.

Sehun started closing his eyes when Jongin, who gained the confidence to take the lead in their kiss, encircled his waist with his arms.

Jongin nipped a little on his bottom lip before darting his tongue out, shamelessly tasting Sehun’s sucked bottom lip.

They arrived.

Jongin was sitting on a chair facing the bonfire, sipping on the fruit juice Jongdae made him to recuperate, when he saw Sehun approaching him, looking fresh after the shower he took after their arrival. His black long-sleeved shirt with white pineapple and flowers printed on it was half tucked in his Blue Jeans pants. He left the first couple of bottoms unclosed.

Only when he was in front of him, Jongin saw the small butterfly necklace around his neck. He looks amazing. Jongin took a note.

“How are you feeling?” Sehun asked him once he sat down across from him.

“Much better,”

“I’m sorry. I asked you to use it even though I know the consequences.”

“It’s fine. I’m fine, so don’t apologize.” Sehun hummed as an answer, and Jongin was glad he didn’t push more.

“where are the others?” Sehun asked after a while, sitting on the end of his chair and rubbing his hands in front of the fire to warm them.

“Some are in the kitchen while the others are keeping Junmyeon busy so he doesn’t suspect anything.” He laughed a little, remembering that Chanyeol mistakenly added Junmyeon to the group chat. If Junmyeon suspected something, he was too nice to break it to his friends who were working on their surprise.

The sound of the dance music and laughter was dominating over the crackling fire. It was warm; heartwarming.

The half-drunk Baekhyun, whose arm was around Jongdae’s neck, approached the bonfire, where their four friends were sitting. He danced his way to them along with the boy under his arm and holding their cocktail cups in their hand.

“Come! Let’s dance!” They roared over the music. They tried to reach Kyungsoo, who was silently enjoying himself with his cup of tequila, first, he quietly told them to fuck off before they turned to their next victims: the half-sleeping Junmyeon, the tipsy Sehun, and Jongin.

They found themselves pushed to the chaotic dance circle of friends; Chanyeol and Minseok were dancing and moving their shoulders smoothly in an attempt to match the background music, Yixing was supporting the sleepy Junmyeon against his arm as he was swaying his hips and clapping, and Jongdae and Beakhyun were acting like bartenders filling the cups with alcohol and pushing them into their friends’ hand.

Jongin looked at Sehun, who was moving his hips to the rhythm and laughing at his messy dancers of friends.

Jongin walked over to him, “Want to dance?”

Sehun accepted his offered hand before they both fell into the step and allowed the music to control their movement. Jongin put his hands on his hips. “You look pretty.” He shouted in Sehun’s ears over the loud music.

Sehun’s half-moon eyes glistened, and his smile spread across his face. “Thank you, Jongin.” He breathed in the other male’s ear as he encircled his arms around his neck.

Uncontrollable feeling surged through Jongin, and he wanted to keep Sehun closer, much closer. He moved his hands from the other’s hip to wrap them fully around his waist.

He can hear Sehun’s laugh in his ears even over the playing music.

Jongin pulled Sehun closer to him, made his move, and captured Sehun’s lips. The other boy between his arms tightened his arms around his neck, melting into the kiss.

Sehun had Jongin against the door, trapped between it and his body, “I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of these lips.” He kept his eyes on Jongin’s. Sehun tilted his head a little as he leaned in, pressing a soft, tender kiss to his swollen lips before letting his tongue tint the outline of his lips.

He drew back a little and smile at Jongin, who was looking back at him, scanning his face with a soft, affectionate expression on his face. He lifted his hand, and gently moved them over Sehun’s cheekbone, caressing it, “I can’t believe someone this beautiful exists.”

Sehun smiled broadly at him again, and rested his palms on Jongin’s shoulder, letting the man in front of him draw him in for a kiss.

Jongin kissed him tenderly and slowly, tasting the cocktail he drank on his lips. He could feel the weight of Sehun’s body on his. He could feel the heat of his face under his palm. His lips started to explore more and more of Sehun’s lips.

Sehun could sense his tongue asking for entrance as it licked into his lips. He moaned, permitting it to enter.

He could feel it against his own, battling with it in heated combat.

His hands smoothed the tanned male’s board shoulder down to his chest, then his abs, exploring a little as Jongin started to grinded against his hips now. He could feel his arousing member.

Sehun ground his cock eagerly against the other’s thigh before he broke the kiss, both of them gasping and panting heavily. Hot breath fanning each other's swollen lips. Afterward, he started to get down on his knee.

“W-what are you doing?” Jongin panted.

“What do you think I’m about to do?” Sehun answered the question with another question before he hummed light-heartily to himself as his fingers smoothly reached for the button of Jongin’s jeans, working on opening it and letting his black boxers come into display.

Sehun lifted his eyes to lock it with Jongin’s, who was unsurprisingly looking down at him with half-lidded eyes and flashed him a small seducing smile, “You know, you can touch my hair, even grab it. No need to act like a polite little boy and keep your hands to yourself, which is totally unlike you, by the way.”

Satisfied with the darker crimson shadow on Jongin’s cheeks, Sehun broke the eye contact, and with smooth, slender fingers, he touched Jongin’s defined and toned muscles on the abs, letting out a small purr sound from his lips as he was contented with the feeling under his fingers.

Soon after, he placed a tiny butterfly kiss on the other male’s hip. Jongin’s breath hitched, “Sehun!” he moaned softly, and reached for Sehun’s silk black hair with his left hand, feeling it a little before tightening his fingers on the locks slightly, receiving a mmmh from the one on his knees.

“Such a tease.” He rasped.

Sehun paid the small comment no mind as if he was in his own world. He ran his tongue on his lips in addition to wetting them a bit, giving them a shining, wet look.

Those little wet lips parted a little before they attached themselves to the Jongin’s dick, tonguing it through the material of his boxers; he could feel the wet and soft cotton on his lips, then, he replaced his tongue with lips, kissing it open-mouthed and dampening it more.

He raised his head to look at the male up. His eyes met a hungry gaze with a rim of wildness around them. Jongin tugged harder on his hair, encouraging him to go further.

His lips curved a smile as his fingers slipped through the waistband of Jongin’s boxers and escorted them down.

His smile turning into a smirk as the other’s sculpted thick dick came into his sight. He didn’t have to look at Jongin to know he is smirking.

He licked his lips again, and telling himself, Bon appetite as he tugged on it once before he used his fingers and give it baby strokes.

“Sehun, you’re driving me crazy.” Jongin’s breath was shaky, and Sehun felt flattered at the reaction.

He parted his lips and slowly welcomed the head of Jongin’s cock between them, darting his tongue around it to give it timid flicks.

Jongin had his eyes closed, focusing on the feeling of Sehun’s tongue under his slit. He could feel the kneeling male dive in, taking more of his cock in his mouth. His hands massaging his balls a little, softly.

“Sehun,” He opened because he wanted to see him while sucking on his length. He wanted to watch these pretty thin lips wrapped around him. He wanted to see Sehun handling him with ultimate carefulness and greediness.

He can feel his blood running down to his member at the sight of Sehun on his knees. He grabbed his hair and jerked his hips, controlling the pale male’s mouth and riding it. He thrust into his heated, tight cave.

Sehun closed his eyes to prevent tears from falling asleep and opened his mouth for more of Jongin, enjoy the thickness on his tongue.

“Fuck, Sehun. I’m near.”

Jongin loosened his grip on his hair and dabbed a little on his shoulder, telling him to pull away. Sehun let his member out of his mouth as it curved towards Jongin’s stomach as soon as it was out of Sehun’s mouth, connected with a thin line of saliva to it.

The moment his crotch was out of Sehun’s mouth, he crouched down to carry him to the bed, taking his pants completely off his legs. Once they reached the bed, Jongin knelt to put Sehun down on the front of it and rose a little to kiss him tenderly while working on opening Sehun’s shirt.

Sehun tastes like warmth and intimacy.

Sehun had one hand holding Jongin’s face as Jongin attached his lips to his neck, awarding it with licks and shy kisses, which soon after changed to open-mouthed ones. “I wanted to kiss and mark it the last time.”

Sehun moaned, covering his eyes with his arm, and encouraged him, “Help yourself then.” Jongin bit on it, not too hard to hurt much but enough to leave a mark before serving himself to his collarbone, giving it the same special treatment.

Jongin charged his shirt off his body and knelt fully between Sehun’s opened legs. Sehun had his body curved a little off the bed, towards Jongin’s famished mouth as he attacked one of his small buds, sucking on it hard and leaving it perky and swollen while occupying the other one with his fingers, teasing it a little before giving it his full attention.

“Shit.” Sehun moaned and threw his head back while twisting and arcing more towards Jongin, stuffing his mouth with his nipple.

Jongin kissed his way down to Sehun’s waist. The make under him’s moans got higher and louder to the extent of covering his mouth with his wrist.

“Jongin.” He hissed as the other’s breath fanned his heated skin.

Sehun half-sat up when the other worked on his jeans open and lifted his ass a little to help him pull it off along with his shorts, freeing his throbbing cock, which stood beautiful and long towards his abs.

Jongin’s hand moved to his hole to prepare him, and soon his finger made it past the ring rim, Sehun nearly stopped breathing.

“No time, I’m near, and you as well.” He put his hand on Jongin’s extended arm.

“But you need to be prepared!”

“No, but,” he avoided Jongin’s eyes before continuing, “I fingered myself through the shower.”

Jongin laughed loudly, “Were you thinking of me while stuffing your slender fingers in your tight hole?” Sehun moaned softly, and Jongin didn’t need to hear any other answer as he reached for the condom, Chanyeol put in his pocket earlier that night as Sehun worked on removing his T-shirt.

It wasn’t like Chanyeol knew that they would be sleeping together tonight. He just gave it to Jongin and the others.

Jongin rested one leg on the bed as he started, slowly, to push himself into Sehun, who moaned loudly when his member made it past the ring.

Sehun roused a little, supporting his weight on his arms, and surrounded Jongin’s neck with his arms, kissing him deeply as he started to move inside of him.

“Faster,” Sehun demanded, and Jongin didn’t need to be told twice before quickening his pace and hit these puddles of nerves that made Sehun cry under him.

It didn’t take him long to shot hot loads inside Sehun, who also came untouched a few minutes earlier.

Jongin groaned in his sleep as the sun rays kept hitting his face. He tried to push his face into the sleeping Sehun, between his arms, ‘s neck between for a shield from it.

“What’s it?” Sehun stirred in his sleep since Jongin kept pushing his face.

“I’m sorry, it’s the sun.” Jongin sleepily complained, and Sehun cracked his eye open to see that the curtains were forgotten open.

He moved the air in the room around and made it close them so that the other man could continue his sleep.

“D-did you just closed the curtain without leaving the bed?” Jongin asked, feeling widely-awaken, all of a sudden.

Sehun answered him with his most charming laugh, the one Jongin had grown fond of, but never admitted out loud. “Now, go back to sleep, Jongin.” He tightened his arms around his waist.

Jongin thought that maybe having a superpower wasn’t that bad. It drove him to the heart of his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, all for reading, and thank you, Grace, for giving me this chance. I love you!
> 
> We can have a little chitchat here:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sepicyin)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/sepicyin)


End file.
